


Saturday Mornings with Team RWBY

by mochigamer



Series: Mochi's Dorkish Shipping [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Mochi, Mochi wtf are you doing with your life, STAHP, otpprompts, why the hell are you writing crummy romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochigamer/pseuds/mochigamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one-shot is all that was ever written of what was supposed to be an expansive collection of shipping one-shots. Alas, I decided that it was not to be. However, don't let this deter you from reading this somewhat cheesy one-shot. You get Bumblebee! You get Bumblebee! EVERYONE GETS BUMBLEBEE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Mornings with Team RWBY

“Morning, gang!” Ruby cried out, walking into the kitchen. She jauntily walked over to the table, where there was already a plate of bacon and a nearly-empty pot of coffee. “Morning, Ruby.” Weiss muttered from across the table, her nose buried in the Newspaper. Ruby looked around, noticing Blake’s absence. “Hey, where’s Blake?” She asked. “She’s already done eating. If you wanna find her, she’s in the den. I, on the other hand,” Yang said, glaring at the plate of bacon. “Am determined to get as much bacon into my system as I possibly can.” The blonde grinned, which was a bit unsettling. Weiss lowered the business section of the paper to stare at Yang with a questioning look on her face. “Yang, your morals are… rather strange.” She mused. “Hey, it’s Saturday! These is the first day of the weekend, and, so help me, I WILL DO WHAT I WANT!” Yang shouted, her hand clamping down on and crushing the semi-burnt piece of bacon she had in her hand into tiny pieces.

 

Blake sat on the sectional sofa in the den, with nothing but the soft whir of the air conditioner and the slight crunching of the team’s cat as she ate her food. You know, considering these books were written for children, or at least I presume they were written for, they’re surprisingly dark, e specially considering the fact that the main characters are cats. She thought as she turned the page in her book. “Good moooooooorning, Blakey!” Yang yelled as she ran into the den and tackle-hugged Blake, causing the black-haired girl to drop her book out of shock. Her expression of anger became one of happiness as she realized who had just glomped her. She returned the favor by wrapping her arms around Yang’s waist. Yang released her arms from around Blake’s neck and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to her. “So, what are you up to in here?” Yang asked, tilting her head slightly. “Not much of anything, really. Reading and making sure Slate doesn’t knock over anything.” Yang frowned. “Blaaake, I thought we decided that the cat’s name was Blake Jr.!” Blake rolled her eyes. “Yes, while you may call her Blake Jr., I still prefer Slate.” Yang opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a loud crash and a shattering sound.

 

Both women looked at the large shelf above the television, only to see that Slate was on the shelf. Almost immediately, Blake looked down to the floor below the shelf, only to see a shattered picture frame. She hopped off of the couch to look at the picture frame, and immediately groaned afterwards. “What is it?” Yang asked as she also got off of the couch and looked at the pile of shattered glass on the floor. Blake turned the frame towards Yang, showing her what it was. It was a picture that Weiss had taken of Blake and Yang hugging when the team went to Disney World, which was all Ruby's idea.  Because it was a very important picture to the both of them, both Yang and Blake were ticked off. Yang donned an angry expression and muttered that she would go get a broom as she walked out of the den towards the cleaning closet.

Blake got up from the floor and put the glassless frame back on the shelf. After that, she was about to go help Yang find the broom until she heard a little mew from below her. She looked down at the ground, only to find Slate rubbing against her ankles. Her frown deepened, and she picked up the dark gray cat. She stared at the cat for a few seconds before her eyelid twitched. This was usually a sign that she was really angry, and, in this situation, she really was. She managed to hold her tongue for a few seconds before she couldn’t keep the words in her mouth. “God, you stupid homophobic cat! You live with a same sex couple!” Blake exclaimed, but quickly clamped a hand over her mouth as she realized how loudly she had said what she said.

Slate fell to the floor, unable to be supported by just one hand. She meowed and ran away, running up the stairs to the main floor of the house, most likely to snatch whatever bits of bacon were left in the kitchen. Yang was standing in the basement hall, holding a broom and a dustpan. However, she quickly dropped the dustpan and put the hand that was holding it over her mouth, giggling. Loud laughing from Ruby and Weiss could be heard from the first floor, most likely from Blake’s little outburst. Yang was now literally rolling on the floor laughing, the broom and dustpan now discarded. Blake removed the hand she had over her mouth, and began giggling slightly.

((AN: Well, that was the first chapter of "Mochi Goes to and Steals From Craptastic Romance Land"! I hope these will get better, as I feel like this one was kinda sucky. *Sweat-drop*))


End file.
